One in a Thousand
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: All she ever did was fold paper cranes. Jonathan Crane wondered about her as they both sat locked away in their Arkham cells.


One in a Thousand

Rating: T  
Genre: Crime and a bit of Romance if you squint  
Paring: Jonathan Crane and Kagome Higurashi  
Summary: She wanted to be selfish, just this once.

Inspiration: Enjoy the Unknown: And One, Cynara: Clan of Xymox, The Day the World Went Away: NIN, Sour Girl: STP, Get Out of My Head: MDFMK

Note: I don't own anything! IY is in the normal, but Batman is from the Nolan-verse with a hint of some familiar characters.

* * *

…I…

* * *

"At least you're not in Rutledge!" The accented voice cawed.

Jonathan Crane did his best to ignore the maddening cry. Yet, there was never any silence to be found in Arkham Asylum. The sound of single card repeatedly being drawn across bars caused him to wince in aggravation. He shifted on the thin and frayed cot as he listened to the sound repeat. Gritting his teeth, he got to his feet and ignored the cold sting of the stone floor as he tightly gripped the bars.

"Jervis Tech!" Crane shouted, prepared to make the man's ears bleed with a verbal lashing.

The deep groan from the metal door that sealed them all away in this section caused his mouth to snap shut. He didn't wish to be sedated; he could wait to verbalize his insults until the guards performed their rounds. The thick metal bars began to slide apart and the inmates became to laugh and scream at the sound. He arched two finely shaped black brows up as he stared at the woman secured tightly in a dirty straightjacket. She was incredibly short, her form was petite and consumed by the jacket. Her long black hair reached her knees and shielded her face from view as the guard placed a hand in between her shoulders and gave her a rough push forward.

The woman stumbled forward but caught her balance despite her bound arms as her knees came inches from the floor. The strands of her hair brushed the stone walkway as she remained awkwardly crouched. The silence in the area was clear and he knew they were all waiting with baited breathe to see what this _girl_ would do.

A low steady rumble; a growl broke the silence and he wondered which inmate was stupid enough to be making the sound. It wasn't until the girl rolled forward and her hair whipped behind her as she crouched; revealing her face that he realized it was her. Her teeth were bared at the guard and he saw her features were almost childlike; but her eyes. Her eyes were a dark violet blue; reminding him of the night sky. And like the night sky; there was a darkness in her gaze that threatened to consume whatever light was within her.

She attacked; it wasn't just a strike, she attacked; viciously. The woman, much like a bird taking flight, leapt forward despite her lack of hands. She twisted in air and the side of her foot met the side of the guard's face causing him to twist and a sickening crack to echo in the silence as his dead weight hit the stone floor with another crack.

Jonathan Crane didn't believe this day could get any stranger as her narrowed gaze focused upon the guard's body. She stood to her full height; which wasn't much, and threw her head back made the strangest noise. She rounded her mouth and made 'whooping' noise. To his dismay, the other inmates followed tried to copy her sound, but the more guards rushed in and it turned to screams and shouts and other such nonsense. The needle pierced her butt and he watched as she was subdued into unconsciousness. The cell to the right of him was opened and she was thrown onto the cot, the straightjacket removed, and promptly strapped down to the cot.

Her cell was the last cell at the row and his was second to last, which meant if he leaned against toe bars and looked to his right he could see her clearly. He was correct in assuming that she was petite beneath the jacket and wondered if she was a child. The way she moved was too seasoned to be a child, but in this place, he wouldn't be surprised. The guard's let her cell door slam to close and left and he ignored the clean up as he watched her.

"Should beat the little bitch into submission," a guard grumbled as he kicked the bar on her cell.

"Dr. S will beat you if ya' touch 'er," another hissed.

Dr. S, Crane knew the name because Dr. Hugo Strange had taken over Arkham. He wondered Hugo Strange wanted with this girl. The man was a master chemist and the inspiration from his Hallucinogenic drug. He wasn't known to dabble with patients and took interest only in the effects that the drugs had users. This girl was apparently not drugged up.

"Still she haunts me, phantom wise!"

The guards left and Jonathan Crane opened his mouth and spoke, "Jervis Tech, if you don't shut your mouth I will personally sew it shut."

Laughter danced upon the air as Jervis replied, "Will you, won't you, will you, won't you, call me Mad Hatta'!"

Jonathan Crane ignored the mad man in favor of keep his attention upon the girl strapped to the cot.

* * *

…II…

* * *

She had been here a week and the guards took precautions around her. He knew it wasn't the death of the guard that made them weary, but he noticed they cuffed her feet together and then her hands before they entered her cell. It was the only way the tray of food got in her cell. They would then remove the cuffs from her hands but; sometimes they left her feet cuffed. She didn't speak and no doctor had come to examine her. She sat on her cot; feet curled to her side as she leaned against the wall and stared at what he presumed were cracks.

It wasn't until the second week that he discovered something interesting; she was folding her napkins into tiny cranes. Carefully, she would lick her fingers and crease the flimsy material to seal it. It seemed like a waste of time, but there was nothing more to do in this place anyway. So, she placed a tiny crane onto edge of her metal sink. It took her ten minutes to pull apart the perfect square and then fold. Soon, she had ten cranes upon her sink, but no more napkin.

She looked out of her bars and twisted on her cot and stared at the main gate. The gate slid open and they both watched as a petite figure moved down the stone walkway. Crane wondered if she had somehow sensed the presence. The woman that entered was greeted with loud catcalls and cheers. Her cornflower blue eyes didn't bother shifting to the other prisoners because her gaze was focused upon the woman. Her hips shifted as she moved and finally came to stop in front of the woman's cage. Briefly she looked to Jonathan Crane before smirking and focusing back on the woman. The woman lifted her left arm and Crane recognized a clip board with a thick papers. He also noted a photograph of Kagome clipped to the papers.

"Kagome Higurashi," the woman drawled.

The way the woman spoke; her name came out sounding like Kawh-gome Hi-gu-awh-she. Her name had been butchered, but the blonde looked as if she didn't care, which she didn't. Kagome kept her dark eyes upon the woman as she reached up and ran her fingers through long hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the woman stated, appearing sincere. "I'm Doctor Harleen Quinzel, your appointed psychologist."

It was apparent that Kagome was not going to speak; merely she continued to unwaveringly stare at the woman. Crane briefly mused that she had to be oriental, most likely Japanese with a name like that. Yet, he couldn't remember finding her name in any archives.

"Crane," Dr. Quinzel quickly called.

Jonathan Crane thought she was calling him, but her gaze was upon Kagome.

"What," Kagome softly asked, "did you call me?"

"That's what you go by," Dr. Quinzel stated more than asked. "You ain't locked up because of your looks, but because of what you do as Crane."

"The ends justify the means," Kagome calmly stated, never breaking eye contact.

The woman leaned forward and read from the clipboard, "Souta Higurashi; you bought him to the States so he could receive treatment for his weak heart."

Her eyes narrowed and her face tightened in anger; the first emotion she had displayed since being imprisoned.

"Bring ya' baby brother to receive treatment," Dr. Quinzel taunted, "but it was too expensive."

It was true, she had bought her brother to the East Coast to try and get treatment. His heart murmur was getting worse and interrupting his life. She wanted him to get the best treatment, but it was costly and working as an as a secretary didn't bring in the cash.

"You carved yourself a name in Steele City and gave the Titans East a run for their titles," Dr. Quinzel chuckled, amused.

'Titans East,' Crane mused, 'the apprentices of the heroes had decided to group together and formed their own group.'

"Kept your brother nestled in Gotham while you robbed 'em blind."

She was a criminal, a smart one. Gotham and Steele City were about a three hour drive, not including traffic. He was slightly impressed; it went with the saying you don't crap where you sleep.

"So why did you decide to try and kidnap Dr. Hugo Strange?" Dr. Quinzel asked, truly curious.

She tried to kidnap a psychologist. It didn't make any sense because her brother had psychical issues. A psychologist wouldn't do her any good.

"He's a bastard."

Dr. Quinzel was slightly shocked and pulled back at the words and Jonathan Crane found himself shocked at the words. The woman didn't speak much, but he couldn't picture her cussing very much. Dr. Quinzel lifted her hands scribbled some notes down and smirked at the oriental girl.

"Well, Kagome," Dr. Quinzel happily stated, "it was nice speaking to you and I'll be talking to you later."

Kagome watched with narrowed eyes as the blonde exited the room; a bounce in her step. When the gate slid shut he heard a loud clang and saw a single bar vibrating. Kagome sneered and kicked the bar again before she went back to her cot. It was then that Crane decided the bright orange jumpsuit made her look odd. She tried to flip her cot over in her rage, but it was firmly steeled to the floor. She settled for throwing the thin mattress onto the ground and moving to her sink, an area he couldn't see.

"I'm so sorry Souta," he heard her murmur.

* * *

…III…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi surveyed her surroundings with careful consideration. Her thin fingers prodded each crack and traced the lines to the ceilings where she ran her hand along the walls. All she needed was a weak spot and then she would be free. Her eyes darted to the hundred tiny cranes that filled the corner of her cell. They were made of napkins and newspapers Dr. Quinzel had bought her.

"Nine hundred," Kagome muttered as she pressed her ear to the wall.

"You won't be escaping."

Her head turned slowly as she eased off the sink and onto the floor. It was the man next to her cell; he was sitting on the floor with his knees propped up and his hands resting on his knees. She would be ignorant to say that she hadn't noticed him before because she had. It was hard to miss such stunning ice blue eyes. His hair was dark and hung in waves around his face reaching below his ears. Kagome moved gracefully toward her bars and kneeled as she met his gaze without blinking.

"These walls couldn't even be moved by Batman," Crane advised her.

He didn't need to point out that there were no windows and that the air ducts went straight up and she would never be able to climb that slick of a surface at a ninety degree angle.

"You are stuck here."

Her petite hands wrapped around two metal bars and she smirked as she met his gaze. Kagome slowly blinked and merely shook her head. She was trapped for the moment, but a moment could change easily.

"If you've nothing of importance to say may I suggest that you keep quiet," Kagome calmly suggested with a smirk.

She saw his face go red before he managed to sputter out a few choice words, nothing vulgar but still demeaning to her intelligence.

"An introduction?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow. "Hello Doctor Jonathan Crane."

"How do you know my name?" Crane questioned.

Kagome got back on her sink and began to feel her way around the cell. The stones that made up this prison were solid and not something she could move on her own. Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling and she stared at the air vent.

"Kagome!" Crane snapped, demanding her attention.

"I was not going into Gotham like a fool," Kagome calmly replied as she mentally calculated the distance. "I researched all the _criminals_ before I nested."

The way she said criminal made him think that she thought herself above them. He wondered what her history was. Her dark eyes landed on him and narrowed; as if she knew his line of thought.

"I know everything about everyone…Scarecrow."

* * *

…IV…

* * *

Doctor Jonathan Crane liked to think himself a man of many talents. He had graduated top his class and proved himself beyond intellectual he had come across. As he opened the manila folder that was slipped into his cell, he gave a nod of appreciation toward the guard. The guards that worked in Arkham were as corrupt as the doctors, which made it easy for him. All it took were the right words and he had access to a file he wanted; one labeled Kagome Higurashi. He slipped onto his cot and opened the file. On the left side of the folder were paper clipped two photos. The first photo was one like saw in Quinzel's file, but the second photograph was the true prize.

The figure was balanced on her back foot, her body leaning backwards and front foot lifted in front of her. Her arms were raised up and her hands were loose as they were relaxed forward. She was dressed in all white. Her pants covered the sandals she wore and were beyond baggy; the long sleeved shirt she had wide bell-sleeves and attached to it was a white hood that hung loosely around the black porcelain mask that covered her face. That was when he noticed the figure ducking under her body.

"Batman," he muttered.

This had to be a recent photo, very recent. This also must've been the reason she ended up in Arkham. She tried to kidnap Hugo Strange and ended up getting caught by the Batman. It made sense, no one escaped the Bat. It still left him wondering why she went after strange. Her file showed that she had successfully robbed Mobsters and dirty businesses without trouble.

'Why Hugo?' Crane thought.

Better yet, why Arkham. This place was for the criminally insane, which he was not and he doubted she was insane. Yet, she didn't look as if Batman had beaten her because if he had, then she would still be bruised. He heard a soft knocking and realized that she was knocking on the walls. A flash of pink and had him pressing his head against the bars desperate to see what she was doing.

Kagome stood on the rim of her toilet, but there was nothing strange or different in her cell. Another soft rap and she sighed as she got off the toilet and moved to the mattress that still rested on the floor. Kagome sighed she laid back and shut her eyes despite the sound of the gate opening.

"Dinner!"

Kagome ignored the sounds of the squeaky wheels of the cart as it passed from cell to cell. It wasn't until something wrapped in paper slapped her in the face she realized that dinner had arrived. Kagome sniffed and realized it was a tuna sandwich; a fairly warm one. Kagome sat up and tilted her head and saw that Jonathan Crane had gotten the same meal. It warmed her heart to know that they were all given the same food. Kagome snorted as she carefully tore the paper and bit into the sandwich. Regardless of how it smelled; she needed her strength. She shrugged; there was mustard on it so it was better than nothing.

When she grew tired of the taste she calmly spoke, "I didn't know patients were allowed into other patient's files." Kagome took a small bite of her sandwich, swallowed and asked, "Or are you special Doctor Crane?"

Crane chuckled and replied, "It seems that you're the special one." He softly hummed and said, "Running around dressed as The Crane."

Kagome finished her sandwich and got back to her feet, approaching the bars she gazed at the once Doctor now criminal. She had her reasons for creating Crane; it wasn't the Crane, but simply Crane. Crane was everything that she couldn't do; Crane was her strength, and her scapegoat. But when Souta could receive his treatments, she silently praised Crane.

"So tell me Kagome," Jonathan Crane mused, "was it your childhood that gave you this alter ego."

He was a psychologist and she knew he wished to prod at her, but she would be honest. After all, she was locked up and had nothing more to lose.

"I am Crane because I love."

* * *

…V…

* * *

_Dear Higurashi,_

_I know you weren't expecting such a letter, but I wanted to alert you to your brother's current condition._

_I have taken the child into custody and I assure you, that he will live a healthful and happy life._

_Sincerely, Bruce Wayne_

* * *

…VI…

* * *

The cries he heard in Arkham were usually from terror or sometimes from the treatment that the guards issued privately. He was woken from his slumber when he heard the sob. It wasn't filled with terror. It sounded again and he knew it wasn't filled with sorrow.

Closure. The sobs were the sobs of one who had made peace. As he moved closer to the stone wall he silently wondered what could bring Kagome to such tears. He didn't know when he drifted back to bed, but when he awoke and saw breakfast on the floor sitting on a thin paper plate he knew that he had survived the night. When he leaned against his bars and stared at her resting form, somehow he wasn't surprised to see a larger paper crane sitting at her bedside.

"Why do you fold those things?" Jonathan questioned.

She didn't move from her bed as she replied, "Because I only need one wish."

He was surprised to hear her answer. She shifted on her bed and quietly stared at him before he moved back into the darkness and t was safe to say that the rest of the day remained silent. She hadn't been visited by anymore doctors since Quinzel. The only person he had seen had been the guards that did their rounds. Kagome he could hear moving in her cell and when he peeked into her cell from behind his bars and noticed her moving. Her body evenly flowed and imagined she would be a surreal sight if she was in her costume.

"It's rude to stare," Kagome pointed out as she crouched and stared at him.

"Excuse my behavior," Crane sighed. "It's rare that Arkham gets a _sane_ patient."

She cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know I'm sane?"

He rolled his eyes toward the second level where they sat a man at a small wooden table with a plastic tea set. It had become second nature to ignore the ramblings of Jarvis Tech, but it was true. The man was insane.

"I'm also a psychologist," Crane pointed out.

Kagome moved over to her bars, sat down and stared at him as she evenly pointed out, "Psychologist or not, you're still behind bars…is that a result of your childhood?"

His laugh was a soft scoff and he shook his head as he replied, "It was self nurturing."

He watched as she placed her head on the ground and then pushed herself into hand stand. Carefully, she turned herself around while keeping balance and stared at him from upside down. Kagome's feet swayed a bit, but then she regained balance.

"You never answered about your alter ego," Crane calmly pointed out.

"Crane was born out of necessity," Kagome pointed out. "I couldn't afford my brother's medical treatments so I decided to steal from the thieves."

"Never used your funds for much else?" Jonathan calmly prodded.

Kagome lowered herself and sat normally as she replied, "I had a job…it just didn't pay enough."

* * *

…VI…

* * *

"You're like a female Batman," Dr. Quinzel happily pointed out.

The blonde's blue eyes were wide and as she sat within Kagome's cell. It had been settled that Kagome wasn't going to cause harm. This is probably why she was getting more than finger foods now. Kagome could only shrug at the comparison. She wasn't a Batman because Batman wasn't a villain. He didn't steal like she had.

"Dr. Quinzel," Kagome respectfully said, "Batman didn't commit crimes like I have, and I doubt he would appreciate being compared to a criminal."

"Call me Harley!" Dr. Quinzel urged with a wide smile.

She had been urging Kagome to use her first name for the past three months. Kagome couldn't understand why, but Harley explained it was to create trust.

"Alright Harley," Kagome relented.

The psychologist giggled and asked, "So what are your plans for the future?"

"I'm sentenced here for life without parole," Kagome softly muttered.

Harley's blue eyes slightly dulled, but the smile and shine to her eyes were back in a flash. Harley leaned in close and glanced around as if making sure no one was listening. Her eyes narrowed on the closed eyed Crane before she leaned closer to Kagome.

"That sentence is only to keep ya' brother safe from all those bad guys you robbed," Harley pointed out with a grin. "It keeps ya' safe too!"

Kagome scowled and muttered, "Even if I was free, there'd be no place for me to go."

"Your brother's safe so, all you have to worry about is you," Harley mused. "So what would you do if you could get free?"

Kagome truly looked confused as she sighed, "I honestly don't know."

* * *

…VII…

* * *

Jonathan Crane counted five hundred paper cranes in her cell. Kagome had been furiously folding the papers that Dr. Quinzel had left behind. He had heard their conversation and he wondered why she would insist on being called Harley. It was also interesting to note the conditions of Kagome's sentence.

'A sane woman in a house of madmen,' Crane thought.

She had successfully robbed from organized crime families. The money was taken successfully and secretly used for her brother.

"They know your identity," Crane spoke and noticed Kagome shift on her cot. "That's why you're here." Kagome pressed against the bars as Crane stated, "Why check a madhouse for a sane woman?"

The public thought she was serving time for her crimes and in return, she was being kept safe from the ones she robbed. She had no record of killing or harming any of the citizens; the cage was not to keep her in, but keep everyone out.

"Would you like a certificate of achievement?" Kagome snapped.

She wasn't insane and she wasn't a villain, which didn't left Crane with only one diagnose. The woman was too kind for her own good; a bleeding heart in his opinion. When he focused on the woman he saw her intent gaze focused on him as if she were trying to look past the physical.

"You're not insane as well, but you tried to harm the entire city," Kagome pointed out. "I believe you're not insane but still deserve to be locked up."

That ended that conversation.

* * *

…VIII…

* * *

Jonathan Crane had not much to do while in prison, but he kept his mind occupied by taking notes upon the woman known as Kagome Higurashi, Crane. It wasn't until she reached nine-hundred cranes that Dr. Quinzel came back around. In her hand was a ceramic pot, and in the pot was the strangest flower he had ever seen. The stalk reminded him of a banana, but the petals were long and sweeping reminding him of a bird's head.

"Stop your staring, Johnny," Quinzel warned.

Kagome heard the voice and turned with a small smile when she saw Dr. Quinzel. The woman carefully held the plant in her arms as she leaned against the bars and widely grinned.

"Harley," Kagome calmly greeted

"Ya' got an answer?" Dr. Quinzel questioned, a studious look in her eye as she observed Kagome.

Kagome knew what she was referring to and paused in thought. Her fingers idly folded another crane as she took a moment to herself. She gave Harley and nod and set her crane aside carefully. There were still ninety-nine more to go.

"I would continue the work I started," Kagome softly muse.

Crane snorted, but both women ignored him easily.

"Like Batman," Harley muttered, not too pleased.

"I don't like to kill, but I'm not interested in the little guys," Kagome explained. "I want to take out the big shots, the ones that empower others to do harm."

Harley took in her words and widely grinned. She punched in a code and the gate slid open and she handed Kagome the plant.

"Pammy sent this for ya'," Harley excitedly spoke, "think of this as a welcoming gift!"

The gate slid shut as Harley literally cart wheeled out of the room. Kagome set the plant down and sighed, it would die without light.

"You don't want to get involved with her," Crane sighed and then clicked his tongue.

"Why not?" Kagome questioned.

"She likes psychos," Crane blandly said.

Kagome gave him a pointed look causing him to scowl, but then smirk. She wondered why he was smiling so much.

* * *

…IX…

* * *

Dr. Quinzel had allowed Jonathan Crane and Kagome Higurashi into the common room so they could stretch. Granted, it was a common room for those that were insane, but less dangerous than the criminally insane. Kagome also noted that there were two armed guards watching them.

"You are not going to do anything to make them shot us?" Kagome questioned Crane.

He looked shocked at her question before he sputtered, "It's you I should be worried about!"

Kagome giggled at him before she separated from his side and made a beeline for the door. Her hand hesitated over the knob and she looked over to the guards and saw one give a nod. She looked through the bar lined window of the door and saw that the weather was gloomy and it looked like it could rain any moment. It didn't matter; twisting the knob she stepped outside and felt the damp air upon her skin. Kagome relished the feel of the breeze as she moved onto the dead grass. It didn't matter that there was a brick wall fifteen feet high or that the weather looked horrible; she was outside. She crouched and ran her hands through the dead grass; savoring the rough texture.

'Freedom,' Kagome thought.

She had never truly been free. Ever since age fifteen she had been tasked with the Shikon no Tama and then constantly dragged from future to past and past to future. And then, she had completed the Shikon and destroyed it only to be sent back to the future. She finished her schooling with every intention of returning back to the past, but then Souta. He had fallen ill and their family didn't have much money.

'He's safe now,' Kagome reassured herself.

Batman had seen to that. The Bat was intelligent; he had easily seen that she had been wrecking and robbing from the major crime families. She had stolen their money and crippled their operations all in the name of her brother.

* * *

…X…

* * *

_The porcelain bird's mask she wore concealed her identity as she rushed across the rooftops. There a large space between the buildings and she tensed her legs as she pushed onto the metallic square of a heater and tensed again and launched herself to the next building. The soft hiss caused her twist as soon as she landed. The white bell-sleeves of her outfit snapped as she used her arms and spread her legs to catch her balance. The bullet that had snapped past her pierced the brick of the stone wall by her cheek. Her eyes narrowed and she stared out the slits of mask to see that Hugo Strange's men were still after her._

_The only items she had on her were the hook and wire she used to secure the vial that Strange was having transported. Kagome smirked; she had balanced on a streetlamp and snatched the case right out of the sunroof of the car. Another bullet was aimed for her and she growled as she twisted and successfully avoided another three. They were getting closer and she dare not lead them back to her car._

_'I have to fight,' Kagome mentally groaned._

_Kagome prepared herself and rushed forward. She saw the four men's eyes widen at her brash move. Using this to her advantage; she launched across the buildings and attacked. The side of her hand connected with the back of a man's neck as her right foot shot out and slammed into another knees. She slapped her hand upward and snapped the gun from another's hand. An uppercut caught her under the ribs, but she went with the attack and brought her knee snapping upward into her attacker's chin. Two were down for sure, but the other one was pulling his gun free hand back to attack her. She caught his wrist and used her other hand to force his elbow upward. The snap was audible in the night, but she would be sick later. _

_At the moment; she had to survive to help Souta survive._

_Kagome elbowed the man in the gut and knew he would be weakened and wouldn't get back up. She threw her palm forward intent on striking the next opponent down, only to see her hand stopped by a wall of black._

_"Batman."_

_She immediately jumped backwards avoiding the men that she had dropped to the ground and kept Batman in her gaze. _

_"I don't wish to fight you!" Kagome called out, hoping to appeal to the man._

_Though, he had to have issues if he dressed like a bat. Of course, she was dressed like a crane. Kagome watched his dark eyes narrow and he spoke in voice that too deep and gravely to be natural._

_"I know."_

_She was honestly surprised. The heroes she had come across in Steele City were a bit headed, especially that one…Speedy. She had tried to explain that she wasn't after the citizens, but the crime bosses. Honesty, Kagome was honest with Batman, she even introduced herself._

_"I am Kagome Higurashi also known as Crane," Kagome introduced._

_"I know," Batman muttered. "Robin sent reports to me about you."_

_Kagome slowly reached up and pulled her mask off and set it on her forehead. Her dark eyes carefully watched Batman as she smiled._

_"I heard some of the Titans mention reporting me to Robin," Kagome chuckled._

_"You gave the Titans and the Crime Families a run for their money…literally," Batman spoke._

_"I never stole from the Titans," Kagome huffed, looking offended._

_"You also never harmed them," Batman pointed out. He looked at the disabled men and couldn't argue with her. She only did what he did in Gotham, except she took the money._

_"I'm not a villain," Kagome sighed._

_"And you're not a hero."_

_Kagome couldn't argue with that but asked, "If I come quietly can you do me a favor?" Batman looked wary, but Kagome continued, "My younger brother is sick…could you contact Souta Higurashi and let him know that he needs Mama now."_

_"I'll look after your brother."_

_Kagome smiled at him as the police came up the fire escape and began to scrap the criminals off the roof. She even held her hands out to the police who cuffed her in confusion._

_"Who are you?"_

_Batman placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked to the man dressed in a brown trench. His eyes were hidden behind frames; his hair was receding, but still fully brown._

_"This young lady is responsible for robbing the mob blind," Batman introduced._

_She saw the older man's lips twitch under the thick moustache, but he said, "This is Crane."_

_"You may call me Kagome…"_

_That's where things went wrong. One of the cronies she had beaten took this time to grin up at her and shout out, "Boss'll get every crook on you once you're in prison!" As the cops dragged him off he still shouted, "If you're not dead in the slammer we'll get you once you're out!"_

_"That's why masks are important and names even more important to keep hidden," Batman pointed out._

* * *

…XI…

* * *

Kagome looked caged in his opinion. He couldn't help but stare at her through the window. If she wasn't a physical prisoner than she was prisoner of her means. Unlike him, she had resulted to crime out of love, created another identity to perform the feats she managed. Whereas; crime was a way for him to gain funds to experiment and do so without rules. He harmed and killed without a care; she had truly defended herself and still not managed to kill.

It sickened and intrigued him.

She was moving like day he had seen her move in her cell. She was free; her movements were loose as she practiced her martial arts. Her arms moved like a bird; forward like wings to block and backwards to regain balance. He moved out the door to watch her without a barrier and was pleased when she didn't stop moving. A breeze snuck over the wall and he watched her flow with it. Kagome bounced forward and swept her foot around her and brought herself back up in order to palm strike. Kagome spun and stopped facing him and made eye contact with him.

"Would you like to dance?" Kagome questioned as she arched a challenging brow at him.

"That looks too dangerous to be considered dancing," Crane pointed out.

"I won't hurt you Jonathan," Kagome tried to appease.

Jonathan opened his mouth to respond when a dark chuckle interrupted him. The bushes behind Kagome shifted and they both heard a smooth feminine voice speak.

"Don't bother with that coward."

Kagome stepped backwards and watched as the bushes slowly pulled themselves apart. She stopped the moment her back was to Crane's front and she took a protective stance in front him. He noticed and was once more, shocked. He was locked up in Arkham, supposedly deserved it and might be insane and she was trying to protect him.

"Who are you to speak about others so lowly?" Kagome angrily questioned.

The woman that stepped out from the bushes wasn't anything that Kagome was expecting. Of course, she wasn't surprised after seeing the beings she had seen in the feudal era. The woman was dressed in the same orange jumpsuit as them. Her crimson hair reached her knees and her eyes were a sharp emerald that focused on Kagome and Crane. Her forest green lips quirked in a smirk causing her olive tinted skin to stretch.

"Pamela Isley," Crane muttered with a bit of distaste.

The woman's eyes narrowed and she scowled at Crane who merely stood stiff behind Kagome.

"Call me Ivy," the woman sneered at Crane.

"I thought they locked you up tight," Crane darkly muttered.

Kagome swore the bushes and grass swayed as she stretched her long limbs up and sighed, "Everything green needs to be under the sun, you idiot." She yawned and the focused back on Kagome as she said, "As I was saying, Crane is a coward not worth an alliance in this place."

"I am not…"

Kagome swore the grass went greener under Crane's feet and she knew that something wasn't right with this woman. She quickly placed a hand on Crane's chest and kept eye contact with Ivy. His heart was beating fast under her hand; he was afraid.

"What you do want Ivy?" Kagome calmly asked and offered a wary smile.

"That's very simple," Ivy purred her voice low and even. "We have common interests."

When Kagome looked confused, Ivy merely chuckled. How she adored the ones that were young in the world. It always made it so much more fun when introducing them into her game.

"I love the Earth," Ivy calmly explained as she kneeled and rubbed her hands along the grass. The dead blades turned bright green. "I would do _anything_ to protect it."

"I've recycled…but I've never been a real activist," Kagome muttered.

Ivy chuckled and she stood up as she exclaimed," That's the beauty of the cycle…you were hurting those that were hurting the Earth!"

She had inadvertently helped the Earth.

"By disabling those with power you disabled what horrors they placed upon this planet," Ivy explained.

"Of course, her way is more composting everyone," Crane darkly muttered.

Ivy's eyes turned dark as she pointed at Crane and growled, "You're lucky to be standing! The nasty pollutants of your toxin have scared the Earth!"

Kagome saw something in Ivy's face darken and she suddenly became afraid for Crane. The man pried, but he hadn't harmed her. Ivy moved forward and Kagome raised herself up.

"You'll have to go through me to harm him," Kagome firmly stated.

Ivy paused, startled out of her rage. Her lips eventually lifted up to a smile as she chuckled.

"What difference does his life make to you?" Ivy questioned. "He has driven some to insanity, probably would do the same to you."

"You value life?" Kagome questioned.

"Not human," Ivy grumbled.

"You still value life," Kagome pointed out to which Ivy agreed. "I too value life and happen to value his life."

Ivy snorted, "He is a weak coward that would turn on you like a rabid dog."

"I will cross that bridge when it appears," Kagome firmly spoke.

"I have come to offer you a deal," Ivy spoke, ignoring Crane. "How would you like to be free to protect the life you value?"

"She wants to destroy humans," Crane muttered and slammed his lips shut at her glare.

"Can I think about it?" Kagome softly asked.

Ivy moved forward, the grass turning green with each step and cushioning her bare feet. She reached out and cupped Kagome's cheek and whispered, "Give your answer to the plant."

* * *

…XII…

* * *

Crane had found a paper crane sitting beside his bars. He knew that Kagome had made fifty more, making the total a grand nine hundred and fifty-six. It had been three days since Ivy's offer and the girl had remained silent and didn't rise to questioning of prodding. Kagome wasn't a stupid girl, this much he could deduct, but she was a bleeding heart.

Her identity was known to the cops, the mob, and Batman. He doubted that she would ever be given a normal life Her sentence in Arkham was a way of protection, but she was still caged. Idly she began to fold more cranes to annoyance. He wondered what she was going to do. If she escaped he was sure that Batman would come after her. She was still a criminal regardless of her mottos or way of life.

"Why not simply kill those that harm others?" Crane questioned as he watched her.

Kagome smirked as she replied, "An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind."

Crane gruffly sighed and grumbled, "I want your reason!"

"That's easy," Kagome simply said, "it's because it's the right thing to do."

Crane fell onto his cot without another word.

"You sicken me," Crane rumbled.

Kagome simply chuckled.

* * *

…XIII…

* * *

He had never been one for physical defense. His toxin usually left those much too incapacitated to do much else. Of course, there were times he wished he knew how to fight, but his college studies left in him in libraries and not in dojos. A chill on the air caused him to shiver and he met the eyes of the woman that slightly sickened him. Her petite hands lifted and positioned his arms while she used her foot to adjust his feet.

"People will recognize this as your style and call me a girl," Crane pointed out, grumpily too.

Her laughter reached his ears and he found himself slightly calming, but he was still disgruntled.

"Regardless, at least you'll be able to beat them to a pulp," Kagome tried to reason.

He could imagine it now and he wasn't amused, but he allowed her to shift his stance to be correct and then she bounced in front of him.

"So tell me," Kagome mused, "about your fear toxin."

Jonathan followed her movements and contemplated explaining it to her, but he smirked and decided he knew how to angle this. Kagome had childishly toyed with him, stating that she wanted to dance. He had been dragged outside by his wrist and literally pushed and poked into a proper position.

"Would you like to know the chemical compounds?" Crane slyly asked.

He was rewarded with a firm poke to his shoulder where he winced. She must've hit a pressure point or something.

"I'm not a scientist," Kagome grumbled.

Crane scoffed and instead began to explain his fear toxin. It was easy to explain in layman's terms because of having to explain it Falcone. Kagome surprised him as she asked if the toxin sped up adrenaline and over produced hormones in order to stimulate a fear effect.

"Something like that," Crane muttered.

Kagome shrugged and said, "Now block."

* * *

…XIV…

* * *

"She's too close to that coward," Ivy grumbled.

Harley sighed as she rested her head on her hands and dreamily said, "It's so romantic."

"There's nothing romantic about users," Ivy hissed.

Her thoughts drifted to how the Joker used Dr. Quinzel to help him escape. The thoughts turned darker as she thought of psychological and emotional abuse that man put this woman through. Harley was a strong and resourceful woman; much like the Earth she was being abused.

"When we leave, he dies," Ivy darkly muttered.

Harley happily laughed as she clicked her tongue and said, "I don't think Kagome will be too happy!"

Harley pointed a slender finger toward the woman in question.

"Doncha' see that smile?"

"She always smiles," Ivy grumbled.

Harley shook her head and then pointed to her eye and stated, "There's a spark."

Ivy crossed her arms and snipped, "The only spark there is, is the one missing in your brain."

Harley chuckled and shook her head; there was spark albeit a bit small.

* * *

…XV…

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to think. She had pulled in close to Jonathan Crane intent on flipping him over her shoulder. Something unexpected happened; he reacted faster than his norm. His free arm wrapped around her waist and he held her close as his chin rested atop her head. His soft exhalations told her that he was tired of sparing and putting to use what she had taught him.

"Kagome," Jonathan murmured.

She was unsure as he held her. He had never pulled such a stunt, but she trusted he wouldn't harm her. His hand splayed on her stomach and he she felt him press a bit tighter to her.

"What…are you doing?" Kagome whispered.

His eyes focused on her ink black hair and he wondered what he was doing. She had been instructing him for the past week on how to protect himself while he had observed small details.

Her favorite color was yellow.

She liked white dogs.

Sandals were worn almost all the time.

Her arms were toned from her archery.

Her smile, it didn't vanish even as he told her he tried to kill a woman.

"I'm savoring this emotion," Crane admitted and he felt her relax in his grip.

The trust was undeniable; she was vulnerable in his arms and didn't fear him regardless of what he had done. And honestly, he could admit that somewhere within his heart there was something. She accepted him and that was something he had never found; be it with his grandmother or with colleagues. Holding her like this, this is what it meant to feel…accepted. He felt her right hand cup his face and she stood there with him till a guard shouted at them.

* * *

…XVI…

* * *

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine."

Kagome's excited cry caused him to stir. The days she had spent finishing her cranes he had spent thinking of escape. He knew Arkham like the back of his palm and it was only a matter of timing. Perhaps when they released them into the recreation room he could look for that tunnel in the yard.

'What then?' He wondered.

If he stood in Gotham it was only a matter of time before Batman sent him back here. It would be a repetitive cycle, which was insanity. If there was one thing he was not, it was insane. Jonathan Crane briefly wondered if Kagome wished to escape. There was also the matter of Ivy's offer.

Speaking of Ivy, he wondered how she managed to be standing in Kagome's cell. He was really surprised when he saw Dr. Quinzel dressed as a Harlequin. Red lights were flashing signaling that alarm had been set and it would only be a matter of moments before the Police and Batman showed up.

"That condition will harm you!" Ivy hissed, clearly angry.

Despite the white face paint and crimson lipstick he could easily tell that Dr. Quinzel was upset. Her black and red clad arms were crossed with a black glove grasping her red elbow and a red glove grasping her black elbow. She tilted her head causing the silver bells that acted like long pigtails to bounce against her shoulder. Her red and black outfit was truly inspired by the Joker making Crane wonder how far the affection she held for the sociopath went.

"I don't leave friends behind," Kagome simply stated.

Harley took this chance to hug the taller Ivy from behind and say, "That's so sweet! Let her have him! It'll be like a pet!"

Ivy huffed and flung an arm in his direction. The wooden branch that was curled around her bar arm shot out and punched in a code. Crane could only mutely watch as the gate slid open. Ivy had ditched the orange Arkham jumpsuit and was covered in one piece that was composed of leaves, her feet were bare, the nails a color to match her lips.

"You will come with us or rot in this place," Ivy simply stated.

A flash of white and Kagome was beside him the mask that she wore was placed atop her head. She reached out and cupped his cheek in her petite hand.

"If I am free…I won't stop my experiments," Crane warned her.

"Anymore earth harming toxins and I'll kill you!" Ivy hissed.

Harley clapped her hands drawing attention to her and happily exclaimed, "What about natural toxins that render the same results!"

Ivy gave the woman a death glare, but didn't dispute it. Kagome smirked and looked back to Crane and firmly said, "I won't have you experimenting on those who don't deserve it."

Crane smirked and Ivy glared. If she was willing to let him experiment on criminals then it was only a matter of time before she began to accept other things. He leaned forward and brushed a kissed to her forehead. This he could handle and eventually ease her to more opportunities. The thought thrilled him to no end, because she would accept him; everything.

He knew this because she handed him the burlap sack that served as his mask, his alter ego. Crane accepted her help up and while still watching Ivy's glare. If she could create a natural toxin then it would be even more wonderful. What better way to plant a flower in a city that would simply bloom fear.

Ivy flicked a seed into the cracks of Kagome's wall and they watched as vines surged to life and tore the wall down. Dust surrounded them making Kagome pull her mask down and Crane to cover his head with his mask. Harley hacked on the dust before Ivy pushed her through and they cleared the debris. As they moved forward Kagome stopped and picked up the last crane she had finally folded. She gently held it in her hand before she let it fall to the ground.

"Why did you fold all those?" Crane suddenly questioned.

As they escaped Arkham another section exploded and Harley squealed a 'Mr. J.' Ivy scoffed and reminded the woman that they were doing this for their own good, to break away from all users. She gave a pointed look to Crane that promised pain. He smirked; it was like a female feminist movement. He knew that Kagome didn't have the same nature as these girls, but he would help her and in the end she would become better than anything ever dreamt.

"Legend says that if you fold a thousand cranes that you can have a wish granted," Kagome explained.

Ivy broke down the main gate and they only had a moment to move until a rush of inmates surged forward.

"Let's move!" Ivy called out.

"Scarecrow can't keep up," Kagome reminded as she took his hand.

"Let's meet in Bludhaven at the pier," Harley suggested.

"The old carnival?" Scarecrow questioned.

A nod and the two girls were off. Kagome took Crane by the hand and the moved forward they would stick to the sewers until they reached the docks. Crane reminded her that they would search the docks and she easily said they would change. They lifted the manhole covering and Kagome looked back as she watched a paper crane get blown about by the wind.

'I wish to be selfish, just this once,' Kagome thought.

She pulled the cover over their escape and descended into darkness.

* * *

~*~The End~*~

* * *

Note:

So ends the one-shot concocted by my ADD mind at the moment. I was watching Dark Knight and thought…what would happen if I were to drop Kagome into the verse as a sort of villain. Since, Jonathan Crane is not portrayed as completely psycho in the movies (verse his comic counterparts). I had a what if. There's a smudge of romance in this, but nothing serious.

Her fighting style is based of the Crane Style

The ending questions I guess is how much can Kagome change a person or how much can she be changed.

Much thanks and gratitude for taking time out to read this! If you could, any comments would be appreciated!


End file.
